fanonshadowhuntersfandomcom-20200222-history
Marci Baywater
Marci Baywater is eldest Baywater in the current generation, she is also plagued with the family curse. Biography Marci Baywater was born in her family manor in Idris during the rise of . Her family, which included her mother, Kelly Ann Icefires, and her father, Alexander Baywater; as well as her aunt and uncles: Mathias, Thalia, and Sebastian Baywater. Though Marci's father was tied with the circle, he didn't care that Valentine could easily find him, even though he is a Downworlder. He changed his mind when Thalia and Sebastian where out on business, and Thalia came back holding Sebastian's limp body in her arms. Thalia said Valentine had killed him. This forced the Baywaters out of Idris and to the New York Institute, where Marci was raised besides the Lightwood children. At six years old, Marci's brother, Tobias, was born. Other than that, life had remained normal for the Baywaters, even though the had lost Sebastian to Valentine. They never mentioned it, however, Alexander kept Valentine's life a secret, thinking it would matter. He passed on Sebastian's death like he was only killed by demons. Marci was oblivious to this at the time, she was busy with early teachers, and playing with young Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. As Marci got older, she learned the truth about things, and fulfilled her potential. She got a hang of wielding weapons, especially swords and other blades, drawing runes, which demon is which, downworlders, angels, everything. Except the Baywater curse; The curse of the moon children. When she was 15, she was going through that 'young love' phase, and was dating Jace Wayland. One evening they went to Central park for a drink, (having 15 to be the legal drinking age in Idris). While caught off guard, she was attack by a rogue werewolf, or one going through the first Change. Jace managed to kill the wolf before it got away. However, Marci blamed Jace for this, and continues to hate him with a burning passion, but doesn't really show it, just gives him the worst attitude. They return to the Institute, and fixed Marci up, her father then tells her about the curse, and how she could, and probably will Change. Devastated, and shaken out of her skin, Marci tries to hold her life together; she loves her life as a Nephilim, and doesn't want that to change. Being out of luck, Marci Changes. Just after her first change and her 16th birthday, the Baywaters move back to Idris. There she meet Quinn Bonnefoy, and soon enough they fall in love. They stay together for the next two years in Idris, but once again, Marci goes back to New York when she's 18, due to telling her father about Valentine planning something, and Jocelyn being in a magically induced coma. She meets up with Jace and the others, at Magnus's party for Chairman Meow, later learning about Clary Fray and the mundane dragged into this mess. Later In Life In late September of 2007, Marci goes back to Idris once again, and immediately meets up with Quinn. They have kept in touch, but he never visited New York. He asks Marci if she would go on a picnic, since he had everything packed to go; being in a relationship, she follows him into the Brocelind field in Idris. There after a few glasses of wine, Quinn purposes to Marci. When Marci turned 19, they married in Idris, and later had twins named Kayden and Anias, who do not bare the Baywater curse no more. She lives a happy life with Quinn, and knows nothing can destroy there happiness. Personality Marci is very kind, and loving person who can be very stubborn and uneasy. However, she a very bubbly and acts like she lives a normal mundane life style. Appearance Marci has messy dark brown hair that falls over her shoulders in wavy locks that reaches past her collar bone, it is commonly pulled into side braids, in a pony tail, or left down. Her angular face is a fair tone, almost looking pale due to her dark hair. Her natural blue eyes have a habit of shifting into a brighter, more unnatural blue, which belong to her wolf form. She'll commonly wear little make up, like dark Russian-blue eye shadow and small amounts of blush. Her body is slender, which is perfect for swift and deadly movements. However, it is covered in scars from battle, like the scar down her right leg and the bite mark on her left shoulder, and many others from scratches, and more serious injuries. Her legs are long, giving her an advantage to running quickly, she can move easily on the balls of her feet, and her hands are the perfect size for piano playing; but not just for piano playing. Strong hands make her grip on her weapon stronger and more firm, her punches are just as strong, but not all the time. Wolf Form Like all werewolves, her wolf form takes a striking similar look to her human form. As a wolf, her fur is dark brown with cream and light brown markings. Her eyes remain an electric blue that glow with an innocent stare, yet it is full of blood lust. Her wolf form is well built of strong muscles, large, sharp teeth, a lengthy tail, and long limbs. Thus having such a well built body, she has quite the amount of agility, strength, and speed. Abilities The Sight * Having to be born and raised as a Nephilim, Marci has the Sight. Giving her the ability to see what others can't: The Shadow World. Changing * Lycanthropy, the demon disease that creates werewolves, gives Marci the ability to change into a wolf on full moons by force, or freely when need in battle. Advance Shape-Shifting * Having to have been a werewolf for 3 years, Marci has become aware that she can Change any where, any time, but she can also change one part of her body instead of a full change. For instance, she could change on hand into a wolf's paw to open something. Relationships TBA Possessions Weapons * The Baywater Sword - The Baywater family sword is a spanish sword that was given to the eldest of the first generation of Baywaters, Anwen. The sword was forged by her father, Hendrick Baywater, the first Baywater in the early 1800s, however Anwen is the one who carved patterns of moons and stars into the hilt. * Wolf Form - In her wolf form, Marci has more control over her attacks. Her wolf form can swim better than she can, and is stronger than her. Personal Belongings * Baywater Family Ring - An iron forged ring with a rounded border and a crescent moon engraved into it. * Praetor Lupus Pendant - A cooper coin with a wolf paw craved into it. Along with the words, Beati Bellicosi, which translates to 'Blessed are the Warriors'. * Bonnefoy Family Ring - A thin gold ring with an open lily, and a moonstone in the center of the flower. This was given to her by her fiancee, Quinn Bonnefoy. Etymology * "Marcella" means "warlike", "material", and "strong". It could also mean "young" "warrior". * The first Baywater dates back only to the 1800s, starting with Hendrick Baywater, who married Mercy Clearly. Their children were, Anwen, Lukas, and Mathias Baywater. (Mathias is a name commonly used in the Baywater family). * The Baywaters bare the Curse of the Moon. The curse was originally held by Anwen Baywater, in which her wolf-hybird pet, Riften, attack a witch who placed the curse on those who bared the name Baywater. Those who bare the name, in each generation one person minimum will contract lycanthropy and they cannot avoid it. The curse continued to be passed to the present day with Alexander Baywater, Marci Baywater, and her cousins, Marcus and Jasper Baywater. Trivia * First Changed when she was 15. * During her first change, Marci awoke to the taste of blood in her mouth, and in front of her, an open corpse of a human, guts spilling out from a large hole in her chest. She never spoke of this, and is still haunted by it. * Marci tends to resist Changed by force, she doesn’t like to be running through the night, she’d rather sleep, wolf form or not, it’s doesn’t matter. However, the more she resists the more painful it is. * Marci still finds transforming into a wolf painful, usually only on full moon’s when it’s a forced change, because she doesn’t keep track of the lunar cycle, and time very well. * Baywaters have a good histories with Herondales. * Finds fighting is easier while in a wolf form, even though she always loves a good sword fight with demons or whatever. * When agitated or furious, her eyes will glow a bright blue, and her teeth may shift, as well as her canines reshaping. If not stopped, this could lead to a full change. * She only thinks being the wolf in her generation is for her brother’s own benefit. So he doesn’t have to suffer like she does. * Marci doesn’t miss being a Shadowhunter or Nephilim, finds being a Downworlder more mundane, since she never got to experience a normal life. Category:Characters Category:Spaceyknight (characters) Category:Storyless characters Category:Warlocks